


A Complete Ruffian

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: A frustrated huntress takes things into her own hands to figure out how the Winchester Brothers manage to close as many cases as they do.





	A Complete Ruffian

There were two things that you knew about the Winchester brothers:

  1. Dean will leave you out in the cold anytime if it’s in his best interest.
  2. And Sam will throw himself off a cliff for his brother.



You didn’t know if they were true, but you intended to find out.

Every hunter you’d ever run into had told you the same thing: Do not trust the Winchesters. Do not get between the two brothers. And above all, do not,  _ ever  _ get on their bad side.

This was known in the hunting community. Although the brothers had been in hiding, you knew that they had been taking on cases because your caseload was a lot smaller these days. Garth hadn’t been sending many cases your way and when you would call to ask, the growing answer was usually:

“Sorry, Y/N. Wish I had a case for you, but Sam and Dean called first. They’re on their way to Blue Ridge right now.”

You gritted your teeth in annoyance at the newest repeat this week. “Garth, I’ve been stuck in this goddamn hotel room for the past two weeks, itching to get out on a hunt, and you don’t have any cases for me.”

“I wish I did,” Garth apologized. “But I can’t help feeling guilty for wishing for more cases. Isn’t it a good thing that the caseloads haven’t been popping up?”

“Yes, it is,” you admitted, huffing and taking a seat on the end of the bed. “But I’m a hunter, I need to be on the road and moving. What makes these people so damn important that they get first dibs? I’ve known you for years, Garth. Can you give me something?”

“There’s nothing,” he replied, making you huff in frustration and lay back, your legs kicking out to compensate for the change in balance. 

“How the hell do they keep ploughing through cases like this,” you mused, huffing yet again. “It’s almost inhuman how they…”

You trailed off, ignoring Garth’s protests and insisting that they were in fact human. This made the whole situation make perfect sense. That explained everything: how they managed to finish hunts so quickly, why they had remained friends with Garth even after his change, and why every hunter seemed to despise them so much. 

“Garth, call me if you find a case for me,” you said, cutting him off and hanging up. 

Tossing the phone in the trash and ignoring the clang it made, you stood, walking over to clear a spot on the desk. Blue Ridge was a city in Washington that had been the site of one of your first hunts. From that case, you knew the city like the back of your hand. And you had the perfect spot to execute your new plan.  

* * *

 

They had just pulled into the motel (Which had a surprisingly complicated parking lot layout) and were getting ready to unload the Impala when a call came in.

“Dean, it’s Garth,” Sam reported, quickly reading the ID and answering. “Hello? Yeah, it’s me. I’m going to put you on speaker.”

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the speaker button that lit up on the display. 

“Sam, Dean, you need to keep your heads up,” Garth said through the phone, making both brothers lean closer.

“What do you mean, Garth?” Sam asked, sharing a suspicious look with Dean. 

“There’s a hunter I was sending the majority of cases to when I was first starting out and she’s been getting suspicious of both of you since you keep taking the cases she wants,” Garth explained, his voice becoming garbled through the distance. “She’s not like the other hunters you guys have met.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked again, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Well, to be honest with you boys, she is the most like you that I’ve met,” Garth admitted. “She was born and bred for hunting, it’s her whole life. And I’ve never known her to give up on a case. She’s going to be hunting you boys down.”

“Does she know anything about where we are?” Dean asked sharply, glancing back at the phone then at the road. 

There was complete and utter silence from the other end. 

“Garth,” Sam said, feeling a rising sense of panic as he spoke. “Did you tell her where we are?”

There was suddenly a knock on the window of their car and a sad and nervous looking woman was tapping on the glass. Dean rolled down the window and hung up the phone even as Garth was protesting. His eyes ran up and down her body with a hungry expression and he bit his lower lip just before he spoke. 

“Can I help you?” he offered, smirking. 

“Yes, please,” she said, sounding very scared. “I’m so sorry to bother you, but my car’s engine won’t start. I think it has to do with the battery, can you please come take a peek at it?”

Dean nodded and handed off the phone to Sam. “Call Garth back and apologize,” he instructed, continuing even as Sam rolled his eyes. “And can you get us set up in the room? I’ll be right back.”

Dean grabbed one of the room keys from the card holder and slipped it into his jacket pocket before exiting the car. He and the woman walked over to the beat up Chevy while Sam began to unload the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes when he spotted Dean examining the woman’s ass when she bent over to open the hood of her car and kicked open the hotel door, dropping the bags next to the beds. He chose the larger one for himself and sat down, redialling Garth’s number. 

“Hey Garth, sorry about that, you know how Dean is with eye candy,” Sam said, his words being cut off abruptly by Garth. 

“Sam, don’t let Dean anywhere alone with women for a while,” Garth ordered. “Y/N is tricky, she likes to pull the whole damsel in distress thing before she-”

The call suddenly cut out and Sam pulled the phone away, shaking it in shock as the words rang true. The situation with the dead car had been too perfect: a woman alone with no one to help her. Damn Dean’s hero instinct.

“Dean,” he breathed, turning to go only to see the woman standing behind him. She had a sly smirk on her face, waving the room’s keycard triumphantly. 

“I expected more of a fight from Dean,” she admitted, chucking the key to the floor in front of Sam. “Considering who he is.”

“What are you?” Sam asked first, not bothering to draw his weapon. 

“I’m nothing,” she scoffed with an eye roll. “Human as the sun is light.”

“Then what happened with the phone,” Sam asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“EMP,” Y/N replied simply, holding up a small box. “I like to carry one around with me on cases just in case, keeps the human monsters from being able to call for help.”

As Sam kept her talking, he didn’t see the figure slowly standing behind him, clutching a table leg. Y/N suddenly smirked and waved right as a sharp pain hit the back of his head and Sam went down onto the carpet. 

The figure in front of Sam vanished and Y/N smirked widely, chucking the table leg aside and brushing her hands off. 

“Who knew knowing a couple spells would come in handy like that,” she chuckled, bending over and grabbing Sam’s huge feet. 

* * *

The first thing Dean noticed when he came to was that his eyesight was acting like he was on a psychedelic trip. The floor blurred together with the ceiling and he had to blink nearly twenty times to try and get a clear view of the room they were held in. Stiff rope was holding his hands in place around the back of the chair and tight to the wood. He couldn’t believe that girl had gotten the jump on him. While he’d been trying to start her car, she’d pulled him to face her and hit him with one of the hardest uppercuts he’d ever gotten. It had dropped him like a full strength tranquilizer and then he didn’t know what had happened since.

The sound of a scratch of metal on metal drew his attention forward, where the woman was sitting in a chair at a rickety looking wooden table. She had a large silver looking blade in her hands and was sharpening it with a thoughtful expression on her face. Dean inhaled deeply, making her head whip up and she was watching him now, still sharpening. 

“Keep comfortable,” she suggested, her eyes locked on him. “It will chafe your wrists less.”

“I know that,” Dean snapped, barely shifting in his chair. 

“So this isn’t your first time being tied up,” the woman observed. 

“And this isn’t your first kidnapping, Y/N,” he sneered back, pleased to see her expression turn from smug to surprised. “Yeah, I know your name.”

“Garth told you,” she stated. 

“Yeah, and he told us that your crazy ass was going to come after us,” Dean growled, his wrists struggling furiously. “What the hell did you think we were, monsters? We’re just as human as the next person.”

“So you’re like human? Like one hundred percent human? I’ve heard scary things about you guys,” she mused, setting down the sharpening stone and running the edge of the blade up her arm. “Can’t say I believe you.”

Dean scoffed and glanced over at where Sammy was tied up. His younger brother was still unconscious, bearing a head wound that suggested that he had required a lot more than a quick right uppercut to take down. 

“And what are you?” Dean snapped back, decided to buy them as much time as possible and keep her talking.

“I’m about as human and normal as they come,” she said, setting the knife down next to the other instruments. “Besides the whole hunting thing.”

“What got you into this?” Dean asked, his lip curling in disgust. “Dead parents, an accidental summoning-”

“I chose this,” she cut in, giving him a stern look. “I couldn’t find a job that was anywhere near able to involve all of my skills that didn’t involve working for the United States government, so I decided to look into self-employment. It’s worked out pretty well for myself.”

“No one just chooses this life,” Dean replied, giving her a glare right back. “Why the hell would anyone choose this.”

“I just told you,” she said with an eyeroll, kicking one of her legs up over her knee. “I picked this because I have a very unique skill set.”

“But how did you find out about everything that’s been going on?” Dean asked, glancing at Sam again. He hadn’t changed.

“I was training to join the CIA,” she admitted, glancing over at Sam before looking back at Dean. “But then, one of my fellow trainees got wind of a murder in my hometown. One of my high school classmates. So she offered her sympathies and I decided to look into it a little more because something didn’t seem right.”

Dean nodded, understanding the pull himself. His wrists relaxed and he began to listen more intently to her story.

“So I kept looking and one of the police officers attacked me when we were alone at a crime scene,” she continued, adjusting her position more. “And when I tried to shoot him, it attracted a hunter who had been on his way to work on the case. Taught me enough to figure out how to survive before going on his way.”

“Who was it?” Dean asked curiously.

“A guy named John,” she said with a shrug.

“What did he look like?” Dean asked, suddenly alert and on point. 

“I forget right now,” she said with a shrug. “It was almost eleven years ago.”

“Oh, okay,” he muttered, disappointed now. 

“Look, sweetheart,” she said, finally standing and waltzing over to him. “As much as I like the image of you tied up-”

Dean’s eyes went wide as she continued. 

“-I’m going to need to do a couple quick tests before I let you go,” she stated. “So…”

She walked back over and grabbed the wicked looking silver knife, twirling it in her hands. Y/N stalked over and bent over in front of Dean, giving him a direct view down her shirt as she held the knife up next to his cheek. Slowly, as she locked eyes with Dean, Y/N slid her knife down the curve of his cheekbone, drawing a small thin cut that just barely drew blood. Dean held perfectly still, a slight sting growing as she backed away, wiping the blade’s flat on her jean leg. The crimson liquid smeared down her leg in a brownish shade as she walked away. 

Dean let out a low wolf whistle and Y/N turned around quickly, throwing out her arm and sending a shower of water directly into Dean’s face. His smirk turned to a look of shock and disgust as he spluttered and shook his head. 

“Holy water?” he asked, blinking rapidly to clear the droplets from his eyes. “Was that much necessary?”

“Gotta cool you down, hot stuff,” she said with a smirk, turning her back yet again. “Besides, it’s not like I gave you the whole bath of it.”

With that, Y/N tossed the remainder of the bottle across Sam’s face. His eyes flew open and he stared around blearily obviously trying to figure out where he was. While he was still dazed and confused, she walked over and gently cut a small mark on his left arm, nodding in satisfaction when nothing happened. 

“Anything else up your sleeve, sweetheart?” Dean asked with a chuckle. 

“No, to be honest,” she said with a mock sympathy sigh. “I checked your teeth while you were out-”

Dean’s smile turned to a look of disgust. 

“-So I know that you both aren’t vampires,” she finished, back still turned to the brothers. “So the real question is, what made you boys like hunting machines. I can’t get any cases lately. Been stuck in the same fucking hotel room for weeks. But you two…”

Y/N spun around, waltzing back over to the boy’s chairs. “You two have been all over the country this month, haven’t you?” she asked with an eye roll. “So, I think we need to make a deal, Dean.”

In a flash, she was straddling Dean’s lap and whispering in his ear, making the ears turn bright red from embarrassment, and finally striking the deal with a quick, chaste kiss.

* * *

 

“What the hell kind of deal did you make with her?” Bobby asked with a scowl. “I know Y/N and she’s a wily huntress. I bet you paid out the ass to get her off your back.”

“Well…” Dean drawled, stopping his with a swig of beer and an eyebrow bounce. 

Sam made an incoherent sign of disgust and rose, seizing his beer and book to leave. Bobby huffed in annoyance and rose as well, making an under the breath comment about how he’d better get himself tested. He smirked, satisfied with himself, and pulled out his phone.

* * *

 

_ Do you think they bought it, babe? _

_ Of course they did. Can’t have them knowing about our little ‘affairs’ ;) _

_ Love you so much. :) _

_ Love you too. _


End file.
